The present disclosure relates to authenticating messages. In some cases, messages, e.g., Short Message Service (SMS) messages, can be communicated in a communication network. An electronic device may receive and send messages. In some cases, these messages can be formatted according to a standardized communications protocol, e.g., the SMS protocol.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.